


Poisonous flowers

by Hlifadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Amegakure no Sato, Death loves harry, Gen, Harry potter - jashin, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mpreg, Ninja harry potter, Reincarnation, Smart Harry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlifadora/pseuds/Hlifadora
Summary: Самые красивые цветы всегда ядовиты, они завлекают своих жертв, чаруя своим ароматом или окраской, но как только вы окажитесь в их ловушке, вас уже ничто не спасет.





	Poisonous flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Здравствуйте, я только пробую и буду рада узнать о своих ошибках:)))

Однажды, одной темной безлунной ночью, когда завывал ветер и лил ужасный ливень, по улицам деревни Амэ ходила темная фигура. В ее руках был сверток, и судя по тому, как эта фигура бережно его держала, в нем находилось что-то очень ценное.

Из под черной мантии выходили удивительно бледные руки, которыми мог похвастаться только мертвец. Синие вены сильно выделялись на этой белизне, но по ним никогда не текла кровь и никогда не будет, потому что кровь - это признак жизни, а какая может быть жизнь в смерти?

Две глубокие пропасти смотрели вниз на спящего ребенка. Пучки темных волос и скрытые под веками зеленые глаза, что посоперничают с любыми драгоценностями, были обласканы взглядом этого существа.

Видимо смерть пришла в нужное ей место и надела на голову капюшон. Стук в дверь был почти неслышен из-за звука дождя, но все же внутри дома кто-то пошел открывать дверь.

Холодный электрический свет хлынул наружу, позволяя разглядеть очертания женщины в платье ниже колен. Ее тусклые, мышинного цвета волосы растрепались под натиском ветра, а карие глаза с беспокойством всматривались в темноту. 

Смерть подошла ближе и протянула застывшей женщине сверток, а та, не задумываясь, взяла его. Глаза ребенка открылись, и она была заворожена зелеными изумрудами.

\- Хей, малыш, как тебя зовут?

\- Харука... - раздался зловещий шёпот смерти.

\- Ано... господин? - она осматривалась по сторонам, но так и не смогла никого увидеть. Пожав плечами, она захлопнула дверь, и пустынная улица вновь опустилась во мрак...

Продолжение следует


End file.
